Lumière
is a character in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is the ancient Pretty Cure who lived in Ichigozaka in the past and worked as a patissière to bring smiles to people's faces. Bio Appearance Lumière has gentle copper-red eyes an short matching hair that covers her ears, with her bangs split at the center and curled to the back. Normally she wore a light pink kimono with indigo lining the neck, white toe socks, pale beige sandals with dark pink toe straps, and a frilly pearl blue apron. As Cure Lumière, her eyes turn magenta and her now pastel pink hair grows to ankle length and is worn loose, with her bangs growing to lower-leg with a slight curl. She wears a white chef dress with lining and buttons on the chest and frills lining the puffy pale indigo sleeves. A pearl pink cloth circles the neck and is held by a gold star, and on her waist is a pearl pink split peplum. Her skirt covers her feet, and she gains a pearl pink chef hat with cream and a magenta star around the bottom. She has pale chiffon fairy wings. Personality Lumière is a kindhearted, selfless and generous woman who devotes herself into making sweets to provide happiness for everyone. Despite her gentleness, she doesn't tolerate anyone who wants to selfishly possess sweets for themselves. History During earlier episodes of the series, Lumière merely appeared as imaginations of the Cures, and her only major roles were in the form of apparitions, when she helped the Cures to purify Julio. In episode 32, she transported the Cures back to the past Ichigozaka and baked kangaroo cupcakes with them, before handing over her Kirakiraru Creamer to them as she battled against Noir and sent them back the shrine from the present timeline. It wasn't until her past played a huge role in episode 46, which involved her complex relationship with Noir, as she divulged her backstory as a spirit to the Cures. She encountered Noir who was a military on the verge of death and nursed him back to health, but one day after she rejected Noir's demand on solely getting more sweets made by her all for himself, he lashed out and abandoned her soon after the fallout. She then attempted to assist the Cures but then got absorbed by Elisio as a result. In the finale, she was released from Elisio's cards after Elisio gave up his plans. A few years later after the course of the finale, Usami Ichika who has become a travelling patissière apparently meets her as a little girl who is accompanied with a child Noir and puppy Diable, though Ichika doesn't seem to recognize them. Relationships *'Noir' - Lumière encountered Noir, who was a former war veteran, and nursed him back to health. However, their relationship soured after Lumière refused to satisfy Noir's desire to have all of her sweets, and he has vowed to seek revenge on her since then. Cure Lumière Transformation Lumière is only seen to transform once, in episode 32. It appears to be a shortened version. Lumière shouts "Cure À La Mode!". Her hair has suddenly grown long and turned pink, and her clothes have turned into a multicolor-glowing short-sleeved dress. Her hair is blown upwards and the dress turns into glowing pink foam. The foam grows, then bursts away into multicolor sparkles, revealing her Cure outfit and staff, and her hair settles down again. Attack * Lumière Confiserie - Lumière's only known attackKKPCALM32. The incantation used is "Kirakirakirarun Kirariraru. Lumière Confiserie!". She swings her staff back and forth while shouting this, causing streaks of kirakiraru cream to appear. The cream coalesces into four groups of candies around her, with each group arranged in a flower shape. It is not shown how she uses these candies to attack, so the action could be only defensive instead. Etymology "Lumière" is the French word for "light". Trivia *Lumière shares her voice actress with Amamiya Elena, a character from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Gallery :Main Page: Lumière/Image Gallery Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode